L'amour Pour Toujours!
by Carby911
Summary: Carter Et Abby!----Ma Premiere Fan fiction! Svp Review la! Chapitre Trois Ajouter desoler pour le temps probleme de serveurs!---La Grande Nouvelle!Aussi J'ai Changer Le titre!Amuser vous a la lire!
1. L'amour!

Chapitre 1

Cela ne Faisait Que Quelque jour Depuis leur sortis de l'hôpital. Leur quarantaine terminés, Carter, Abby, Pratt et Deb Recommençaient vivement a travailler après la réouverture de l'hôpital. Apport bien sur Pratt et Deb, Personnes n'étaient au courant entre la liaison qui se formait entre Abby et Carter, apport les petits soupçons de Susan.

Après être arriver en retard, à Cause de leur baiser volés Dans la douche de l'appartement d'Abby. Les Cheveux de Abby était tout mouiller et mal brosser, Tandis Que les Ceux de Carter était tout ebourifiés!

Weaver :Et Puis Vous Deux! Vous Avez Près d'une heure De retard! Vous êtes chanceux qu'ils n'est aps Grand Patients Pour le moment!

Carter :Désoler, problème de réveille! Dit-il En entendant Abby qui Retenait son rire.

Weaver : Et Vous Abby, Aucune excuse?

Abby : Euh! J'en ai aucune qui me vienne à l'esprit…Ce qui fit rire Carter.

Weaver : Svp Abby Ayez Un peu plus de tenue pour ce qui en n'est de vos cheveux. Allez travaillez maintenant.

John se rendit au county et alla chercher ses dossiers. Deb qui Passa ne pu s'empêcher de dire ''Du Rouge à Lèvre'' en pointant son cou. John l'effaça rapidement avec sa main pour que personne ne puisse remarquer.

Susan : Carter on a une plaie par balle qui arrive dans 2 minutes à peine!

Carter : D'accord j'arrive!

Pendant ce temps Abby essayait d'arranger ses cheveux dans la salle de repos pour que personne ne puissent se douter de quelque chose. Et Puis tout à coup Luka entra dans la salle de repos et se prit un café.

Luka : Et Puis qu'est ce qui est arriver a tes cheveux dit donc?

Abby : Rien Du tout, j'ai eu seulement un problème avec mon sèche-cheveux…

Luka : Et Tu Crois Me faire avaler sa?

Abby : J'essaye en Tout Cas!

Ce qui fit rire Luka!

Luka : Tu est sure de ne pas vouloir me dire ce qui se passe?

Abby : Je Te le dirais bien mais je ne sais pas si je peut…

Luka : D'accord. Moi il faut que j'y aille!

Abby : Bon d'Accord A Plus!

Et Puis Luka laissa Abby Seule dans la salle de repos qui essayait en vain d'arranger ses cheveux et puis ''Zut j'arrête''! Elle sortie et se dirigea vers la salle de trauma 1.


	2. Me rendre heureuse

Chapitre 2

À la fin de sa garde, Abby trouva enfin Carter près de son casier dans la salle de repos, Carter lui sourie, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche…

Carter :Et puis ta journée?

Abby :Épuisante et la tienne?

Carter :Comme d'hab! La routine.

Abby :Quoique jamais une journée se resemble,dit-elle en embrasant john sur les lèvre.

Carter : Tu crois qu'on devraient leur dire?

Abby : Je crois plutôt qu'on ne pourra plus se cacher bien longtemps. Mais toi, que veut-tu?

Carter : Je veux ce qui va te rendre heureuse!

Abby : Me rendre Heureuse?…Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de décision.

Après avoir briser leur baiser, Carter et Abby sortis de la salle de repos en rigolant sur le nez de Carter. Personne n'avait l'air de remarquer que le soir, Ils étaient dans le même lit.

Pendant ce temps la, le train des rumeurs avec Susan en tête, se posaient beaucoup de question sur Abby et Carter.

Susan : Il ne peuvent pas sortirent ensemble parce que si il le feraient, ils me l'auraient dit!

Deb qui passait par là, leur répondirent en disant ''Peut-être gardent ils sa secret!''

Susan : Je vais leur demander, on verra ensuite!

Chuny : Bonne initiative Susan!

Et sur cette parole, Susan sortie du county et alla se changer dans la salle de repos et finalement se décida à appeler Abby sur son portable.

Malheureusement, puisque Abby était dans la douche, c'est Carter qui répondit par malchance.

Carter : Oui, salut!

Susan : Carter, que fait-tu chez Abby?!?

Carter Euh! Euh!…

Susan : C'est bien ce que je croyait! Peut-tu me passer Abby?

Carter : Elle est occuper…Un message?

Susan : Dit-lui seulement que j'arrive sur le champs, il faut que je vous parle à tous les deux!

Carter : Je ne peut même pas en sauver! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Susan : Tu prends les habitudes de Abby maintenant! Non, malheureusement tu ne peux pas t'en sauver! J'arrive a plus!

Carter : Bon…D'accord on t'attend!!!

Abby : C'était qui?

Carter : Susan…Elle s'en vient

Abby : Quoi?!? Est-ce que j'ai bien comprit?

Carter : Elle ne m'a pas laisser le choix!

Abby : Bon! D'accord. Je m'habille et j'arrive!


	3. La Grande Nouvelle!

Note De L'auteur : Désoler! J'ai eu Plein De Problèmes avec mon ordinateur et je n'ai Pas Pu Arranger les chapitre qui S'était mal enregistrer. Maintenant Le voici le chapitre trois! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Alors SVP Review mon histoire! Aussi Un gros merci a Milico! Bon Je vous laisse avec Carter et Abby en espérant que comme moi que le Carby reprendras dans l'émission!

Chapitre 3--à La révélation!

Quelque minutes plus tard, Susan sonna à la porte, et c'est Abby qui répondit.

Susan : Encore les cheveux mouillés?!?

Abby : Bonjour Susan! Oui je vais très bien!

Susan : Je suis désolée…

Abby : Je rigolait aie pas peur!!!

Susan : D'accord! Au fait, ou est Carter?

Abby : Euh! John? Sort de ta cachette!!!

Carter : Jarrive!

Abby : Et puis pourquoi es-tu venue?

Susan : Ce que je vais vous demander, je veux que vous me dites la vérité svp!

Carter : Ouais, ouais d'accord! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Susan : Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble, toi et Abby ou Abby et toi???

John et Abby se regardèrent un instant un instant avant de bouger la tête en signe de oui!

Susan : Au Moins, Ya Sa De Clair! A-t-elle dit en étant un peu surprise de leur réponse…Depuis quand?

Carter : Depuis l'épidémie. On s'est embrassés et voilà.

Abby : Et pendant la quarantaine, Deb et Pratt l'ont appris (Sur ses paroles, Carter et Abby se sont mit à rire…vous vous souvenez dans l'émission; la théorie du chaos, dans la salle de bain en se disant s'ils le savait…en disant que Carter était un peu trop fort…)Mais Nous on jurer de le garder secret, du moins pour l'instant…

Susan : Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit?

Abby : On en était pas sûr nous deux, puisqu'on savait plus ou sa nous mènerais tout sa, alors on a attendu…Dit-elle en se rapprochant de John, qui lui la prit par la taille.

Carter : Et puis on avait peur que tu le dise, avec toutes ses rumeurs. Même si on te fait énormément confiance on avait cette crainte.

Susan : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Deb rigolait quand on parlais de vous!

Abby et Carter : On parlent de nous?

Susan : Tu Sais ''The Gossip Train'' Comme d'habitude on vous regardait agir mais la c'était bien différent! Je Vous jure on va se trouver un autre sujet!)

Carter : Je n'en doute pas!

Susan : Bon moi j'y vais j'ai une garde a 7h00 et Weaver sera là!

Abby : Bon d'accord Bye Bye Susan!

Carter : Bye Bye

Peu après le départ de Susan, Abby et Carter s'installère sur le sofa et commencèrent à regarder la télé. Tout à coup Abby sentie un malaise monter et alla vomir dans la salle de bain. Carter vin la voir.

Carter : Sa va?

Abby : Je ne sais pas!

Carter : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Abby : Je je je…Les mots n'arrivais pas à sortir jusqu'à se qu'elle dise : Je crois que je suis enceinte!!!!!

Carter (un peu surpris ne sachant pas quoi dire répondit;) : en aie tu sûr?

Abby : Il me manque qu'a faire le test. Dit-elle en pointant le sac blanc de chez la pharmacie.

Carter : Et si tu le serais? Sa voudrais dire que…

Abby : J'en sais rien John, c'est sûrement arriver quand on l'a fait durant la quarantaine.

Carter : Ouais, si tu l'est est-ce que tu vas être contente?

Abby : Si c'est bien vrai, bien sûr que je vais l'être car tu seras avec moi et j'espère que toi aussi tu le sauras parce que je…Je t'aime John!…Elle ne revenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire…elle lui avait dit, dit ses mots qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis si longtemps.

Carter : Moi aussi je t'aime Abby! Et si tu est vraiment enceinte je vais être la personne la plus heureuse au monde alors, maintenant va faire le test je t'attend dans le salon!

Abby : Okay! Dit-elle et sur ces paroles Carter sortis de la salle de bain et rentrant nerveusement dans le salon!

Quelques minutes plus tard Abby sortie de la salle de bain et fais un signe de tête voulant dire qu'elle l'était, elle était bel et bien enceinte…

Abby : Oh mon dieu! J'arrive peine à y croire! Je vais être mère!

Carter : C'est merveilleux!!! Je T'aime!

Abby : Je T'aime!

Ils s'enlençèrent et s'embrassèrent le plus passionément qu'ils ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant!

N.B :J'espère que vous aimerez svp dites le moi sinon je vais carrément arrêter cette FanFiction!

SwEeTyBouH

-XxX-


End file.
